Delicadeza
by Plock
Summary: Cuida lo que tengas, porque no sabes que tanto te puede durar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente bonita, les tengo un nuevo ff que no tendrá muchos caps si acaso 3 probablemente 4 **____** Espero y les guste**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me estaba despertando por un ruido incesante y molesto, estaba tan cansado como siempre en las mañanas. Tomé aire con fuerza para exhalarlo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir la agradable comodidad de mis cobertores que me incitaban a dormir un poco más sí no fuera por el sonido que se había acabado abruptamente.

_La.. alarma.._

Pensé entre mi cansancio para razonar él quien la había apagado.

_Misaki…_

Lo llame dentro de mi cabeza buscándolo con mis brazos hasta que sentí su calidez, como si fuera un imán me acople justo detrás de él abrazándolo contra mi pecho. Ahora podía dormir en paz.

—Usagi..san—Dijo cansinamente desde su posición, lo apreté hacía mí a lo que se quejó un poco. Abrí los ojos y suspiré, no quería dejarlo ir. Lo miré desde mi posición, sus cabellos cafés alborotados en mi cama, su suave respiración, su cuerpo relajado, sonreí.

_Tú tampoco te quieres ir._

—T..tengo qu.. hacer.. desayuno—Dijo como un hilo, completamente cansado, sin dudarlo la anterior noche había estado muy movida.

—No tengo hambre—Le respondí aspirando el magnífico olor de su cabello—Vuélvete a dormir.

Se removió en mis brazos débilmente, lo retuve y fue ahí cuando lo escuché de nuevo.

—Ah.. —Una pequeña queja.

—¿Te duele algo? —Abrí mis ojos con cierta preocupación ¿Había sido muy.. brusco?

Se acomodó mejor en la cama boca arriba, aún con los ojos cerrados y con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Me duele el cuerpo—Dijo sin más.

—¿El cuerpo? ¿Al moverte?

—No… es más como la piel.. No sé—Dijo volviendo a su inconsciencia.

_¿La piel?_

Me senté en la cama lo que no inmuto a mi pequeño quien seguía acostado, le quite los cobertores, y ahí yacía con su pijama de botones manga larga color azul claro, de algodón, muy suave.

Toque su hombro y fui bajando por su brazo hasta que se quejo un poco de nuevo, afile la mirada… Eso…

Dejando la sutileza le abrí con prisa su pijama lo que logró despabilar casi por completo a mi inquilino con un sobresalto.

—¿¡P..Pero qué crees que haces pervertido!? —Se incorporó con enojo en su expresión pero se deshizo por completo al mirar mi expresión de shock. Tenía los ojos abiertos, me sentía que la sangre no llegaba a mi cabeza, trague saliva y busque su mirada la cual no parecía comprender lo que pasaba—..Pero.. ¿Qué pasa? —Me preguntó con una voz débil y asustada.

Apreté mi mandíbula, por un momento sentí que las lágrimas saldrían de mis ojos, baje la mirada y agache mi frente hasta apoyarme en su hombro.

—Lo siento—Cerré los ojos y exhale una gran bocanada de aire.

—P..pe..ro… ¿Por qué? —Se acomodó mejor para acomodar su frente en mi cuello.

—No.. fue mi intensión—Musité tomando el cuello y lado de la camisa y con suma facilidad lo deslice por su brazo quitándole la mayor parte de la manga.

Antes de cualquier replica se quedó estático, ya lo debió haber notado.

—Este… yo… No… ¡N..no! No es grave Usagi-san—Se rió nerviosamente dándome unas palmaditas en mi espalda—No te pongas así, yo… pues… ayer… Yo no sentí nada.

Fruncí el seño a pesar de que nadie pudiera verlo, con la mayor suavidad posible puse la palma de mi mano sobre su espalda.

—Usagi-san estoy bien, en serio.

Sentí algunas lágrimas salir de mis ojos, no importaba lo que dijera… Yo.. no podía creer lo que había hecho, en ocasiones lo había dejado sin poder caminar bien al día siguiente pero… ese extremo.. Era…

Misaki me levantó y se alarmó cuando miró algunas lágrimas en mi rostro.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Tú no hiciste nada! —Dijo alterado con la mirada nerviosa, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo el cual me causaba escalofríos.

Parecía más bien que acababa de salir de un accidente, enormes moretes por todo su abdomen, pecho, cuello, brazos y quien sabe donde más. Y no sólo eran morados, había de todos los colores, rojos, tintos, oscuros y verdes.

_Con sólo pensar que fui yo.. quien…_

Antes de poder pensar algo más sentí como Misaki me tomaba con sus manos mi rostro, mirándome con seriedad y frustración.

—¡No es grave! Sólo se mira.. mal… No sé de cómo pero no fuiste tú.

Frunció el seño con sus ojos llenándose de agua.

_Ahora te hago llorar._

Desvié la mirada a lo que sentí un jalón en mi cuello.

—No, m..mírame—Lo obedecí notando como las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas—Esto… yo… buue..no.. yo… t..t…te…—deprimió las cejas por completo quitando todo rastro de seguridad de su rostro—te… te…a….mo….—Cerró los ojos dejando caer más lágrimas y apretando mi camisa—¡Tonto! S..Si tú.. lloras.. yo no puedo hacer más que…—Empezó a hipear y bajó el rostro.

_¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?_

Terminé con la distancia para juntar nuestros labios, fue un beso tranquilo y suave para los dos, toque su mejilla con suavidad a lo que pude sentir algunos escalofríos y suspiros.

_Misaki… ¿Qué soy yo para merecerte?_

—Lo siento Misaki—Dije justo después de terminar con el contacto—Te amo.. Yo jamás…

—Lo sé—Me interrumpió desviando la mirada—No lo hiciste, sí yo.. hubiera sentido algo te hubiera dicho, se mira más aparatoso de lo que es.

—Misaki ¿Sabes que significan los moretones?

—Sangre…—Asintió—Pero no sabemos que lo causo, te digo… ¡Yo no sentí nada!

Me acerque de nuevo para tomar sus labios, mi lindo Misaki… Sí lo viera en tal estado provocado por quien sea lo mataría con mis propias manos… Pero, el causante de eso había sido yo…

Se separó de mí después de unos minutos ante tan alargado beso, ya no parecía llorar sólo aún tenía su rostro rojo.

—Tenemos que ir al médico—Dije como decreto bajando la mirada y suspirando.

—Está bien.

.

.

.

Por fin habían ido al hospital para consulta, Misaki para cubrir sus marcas se puso camisa manga larga y cuello de tortuga no se miraba incomodo, parecía normal. Tan sólo esperaba que realmente no sea grave lo que había pasado.

Un doctor nos atendió en seguida, el que más parecía estar nervioso era yo, y Misaki parecía preocupado por mí.

En realidad me sentía que estaba exagerando, pero… ¡Claro que no lo hacía!

Nos sentamos en la oficina de nuestro médico de cabecera para atendernos.

—Buenos días Usami-san, Takahashi-kun ¿En qué puedo ayudarles hoy? —Dijo amablemente, yo miré a mi inquilino para que comenzara a hablar.

—Pues.. yo, amanecí con muchos moretones en todo mi cuerpo.

—Ocuparé verlos—Se levantó de su asiento y le pidió a Misaki que hiciera lo mismo, lo sentó en una camilla que tenía a su costado y le pidió que se quitara la camisa—¿No te molesta tener acompañantes? —Dijo refiriéndose a mí por supuesto, mi pequeño sólo negó con la cabeza.

Se quito la camisa con cuidado y la dejo a su costado, el doctor no parecía sorprendido más bien intrigado, miro las manchas con curiosidad por todo el cuerpo visible.

—¿Has hecho alguna actividad fuerte?

—N..No.

—Si—Respondí justo después de que mi novio respondiera sonrojándolo en el acto, no iba a jugar su salud por buscar una simple fachada.

—Oh.. —Me miró el médico ahora con una mirada diferente—Debí suponerlo, puede sentarse Takahashi-kun.

Tragué saliva nervioso, ante la súbita seriedad formada en el cuarto.

—Mis sospechas parecen ser ciertas. Takahashi-kun responda sin miedo, tenemos guardias justo detrás de la puerta que estarán aquí justo cuando los llame o haga un ruido estruendoso—Misaki asintió sin saber al igual que yo lo que planeaba decirle—¿Usami-san te ha violado?

—¿Eh? ¡No! —Dijo inmediatamente mientras que yo me había quedado helado de la impresión.

—No ocupas mentir, él ya no te hará daño.

—No… él no haría eso.

—¿Lo que dices es verdad?

—Si.

—Entonces responde ¿Qué actividad fue la que hiciste?

—Misaki es mi pareja—Dije entrando a la conversación—Anoche no fue.. diferente a lo usual, pero… su cuerpo..

—Hum.. ya veo—Se rasco la barbilla y escribió unos cuantos garabatos en un papel—Antes de sacar prejuicios es necesario que se haga esta prueba—Nos entregó el papel y nos miro atentamente sobre todo a mí—Es una prueba de sangre para revisar como están sus plaquetas, que son aquellas que controlan las hemorragias.

—Sí están afectadas…

—Le puedo dar un tratamiento.

—Y sí no…

—Me veré obligado a llamar a las autoridades.

.

.

.

_**Que tal, espero y les haya gustado n_n deben dejarme un review para motivarme en mis oscuros días de soledad.**_

_**¿Si?**_


	2. Chapter 2

—**¿Qué? —Dije en shock **_**¿Por qué estaban haciendo gran escándalo por esto?.. Sólo estoy causándole problemas a Usagi-san**_**, miré hacía el doctor y me levanté hacía él—No, bueno… ehm—Una súbita cantidad de vergüenza llegó en mí pero tenía que evitarlo, la pena la podía dejar para después—É..Él.. no me ha forzado a nada—Dije con vergüenza desviando la mirada**

—**Takahashi-kun, no hablemos de esto hasta estar seguros—Hablo con una voz áspera, cerró los ojos y carraspeó su garganta.**

—**P..pero.. —Miré a mi casero quien ocultaba su mirada con su cabellera plateada, apreté los puños, todo esto… **

—**Misaki, vamos a hacerte esos exámenes—Dijo de repente con una voz seca y débil, trague saliva y fruncí el entrecejo**

**Salimos de la oficina del doctor en silencio, para dirigirnos al área de análisis. Mientras esperábamos sentí como tomó mi mano con tanta delicadeza que no pude replicar en lo absoluto. Baje la cabeza mirando nuestras manos unidas avergonzándome, sólo sabía que en esta ocasión él no lo hacía para molestarme.**

—**Estoy bien—Declaré en voz baja, esperé algún tipo de respuesta pero nunca llegó, volteé hacía él quien sólo me miraba con arrepentimiento—Usagi-san.**

**Antes de poder decir más me llamarón para que me sacaran la muestra, dejando a mi casero sólo en la sala de espera.**

**.**

**.**

**Regresé sorprendiéndolo al no verlo de inmediato, miré a mis alrededores y lo vi acercándoseme a mí con dos vasos en su mano.**

—**¿Cómo te fue? —Se acercó dejándome lo que parecía café en mis manos—¿Dolió?**

—**No, sólo me sacaron sangre—Me reí un poco tomando un poco del contenido—Tengo hambre—Hable con más tranquilidad al notar más relajado a Usagi-san.**

—**Si, y debes comer—Salimos caminando del hospital antes de que tomáramos un rumbo me miró—¿A qué horas estarán los resultados?**

—**A la una—Respondí mirando mi reloj, nos faltaban tres horas. Él también miró su reloj y tomó algo de su café.**

—**Conozco un buen sitio para desayunar cerca de aquí—Caminamos hacía el carro a lo que seguí.**

**.**

**.**

**Era un lugar amplio y fresco, no parecía ser uno de esos restaurantes costosos que frecuentaba mi casero con frecuencia. Nos sentamos y ordenamos algo como desayuno, a pesar de la hora me sorprendía que lo siguieran vendiendo.**

**Antes de poder decir algo Usagi habló primero.**

—**Hablé con nuestro medico—Suspiró ligeramente—Le aclaré mejor la situación y en cierto punto.. pareció entender, pero se mira… preocupado, no sé sí es lo normal en estas situaciones—Desvió la mirada y suspiró.**

—**Usagi-san ¡N..no hables con ese tono me.. estás asustando!—Le recriminé, pero era verdad ese tono me ponía los pelos de punta. Se rio ligeramente y acarició mi cabeza sonrojándome.**

—**Perdona, sólo que no sé cómo manejar esta situación—Bajó su mano con lentitud por mis mejillas y tomando mi barbilla elevándola, lo que me hizo enrojecer más.**

—**A..a..a…—Bajé el rostro quitando su agarré me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero su mano seguía tocando mi mejilla y mi oreja, causándome algunos escalofríos—A..ac…**

—**¿Ac? —Dijo divertido, podía asegurar que lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, tomó mi lóbulo y lo acarició con lentitud logrando exasperarme por completo.**

—**¡No hagas eso! —Dije sin querer muy fuertemente dando un respingo en mi asiento, realmente él era muy perturbarte—¡I..Iba a decir que actuaras igual! Toda esta situación no es importante, nada importante ¡No quiero que te afecte! —Dije en inmediatamente se me subieron aún más los colores a la cabeza—N..no, eso no…—Antes de poder remediar lo dicho sentí una palmada en la cabeza, al mirar a mi casero me tranquilice por completo al mirar su mirada calmada y su sonrisa.**

—**Te amo Misaki—Pasó con más delicadeza su mano para luego regresar a su posición porque al parecer ya traían los platillos.**

**Justo cuando el mesero dejó todo y se retiro, continúe la plática.**

—**Usagi-san…—Murmuré mirando hacia abajo—Te interrumpí ahorita, dijiste que hablaste con el doctor..**

—**Oh, es verdad—Dio un bocado a su comida y tomó algo de café—Cuando los resultados estén listos quiere que entremos por separado, parece que aún no confía mucho en lo que decimos.**

—**¿No llamará a la policía ni nada?**

—**No, eso sólo si tu quieres—Dijo dejando la taza de café en la mesa y mirándome fijamente.**

—**¡No! ¿¡Cómo puedes creer que.. yo..?! —Dije alterándome apretando mis puños, que poca confianza tenía en mí, me parecía imposible de creer que yo iba a llegar a pensar algo de esa manera.**

—**Misaki, sólo espero que sepas como me siento, me siento como una basura ¿Cómo te pude hacer algo así?**

—**Yo no sentí nada, no me lastimaste… Bueno.. Quiero decir —Me sonroje enormemente—Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces y no había pasado algo así, y es…esta ocasión no fue muy diferente de lo normal.**

—**Misaki—Me sonrió tocando mi mano—Gracias**

—**N..No hay nada que agradecer…—Murmuré comiendo un poco de mi comida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misaki era tan inocente, pero creo que lo es porque no comprende la gravedad de la situación, tal vez diga que no fue diferente a todas las demás ocasiones de sesiones nocturnas, eso sólo significaría que siempre he sido muy… agresivo al punto de lastimarlo.

Es verdad, yo nunca escuchaba sus quejas ni exigencias.

Cerré los ojos mientras Misaki estaba dentro del consultorio, ya estaban los… odiosos resultados de toda… esa odiosa situación.

—¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?—Dije en voz baja lanzando un gran suspiro.

Yo sólo quiero que este bien.

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza y puse una mano en mi frente.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y sin que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba de pie apretando los puños del nerviosismo. Vi salir a Misaki al lado del doctor, mismo que me había dado la señal de que me acercara.

—Entre Usami-san—Dijo carraspeando la garganta sin darme tiempo de intercambiar algunas palabras con mi inquilino, cuando me dispuse a entrar sentí, algo que nunca me hubiera esperado. Las dos suaves y cálidas manos sobre una de las mías, intercambiamos miradas tan sólo unos milisegundos pero fue suficiente para que comprendiera lo que me quería decir, apreté la mandíbula y me dejó ir soltando un leve "Te esperaré aquí".

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí con el médico, pero ya me esperaba lo que iba a decirme.

—Usami-san, ya hablamos sobre esto hace pocas horas—Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—Pero quiero que vea los resultados por usted mismo.

Extendió una carta sobre la mesa con muchos números, suspiré con profundidad antes de que él lo explicara cada uno de ellos.

—Eso significa…

—Si, él está sano dentro de lo que cabe.

—Entonces…—Afile la mirada y baje mi tono de voz—¿Qué procede?

_Nadie iba a separarme de mi Misaki._

—Usami-san—Me llamó doblando la carta recientemente extendida—Sé que sacado conclusiones muy rápido pero créame que esto sucede muy.. muy seguido, ya he hablado con Takahashi-kun y asegura una y otra vez la historia, pero eso no cambia en nada… esto es muy común, que el abusado defienda al abusador.

—Yo no.. lo lastimaría.. Él.. es todo para mí—Dije apretando con ira la silla.

—Quiero confiar en usted pero el pasado me dice que no debo hacerlo.

_¿Por qué me está comparando con los demás?_

—¡Yo!—Levante la voz encarándolo—No soy ellos, yo le puedo.. demostrar que no le haría daño.

—Usami-san—Dijo con una voz más imponente de lo que había escuchado, eso o probablemente mis sentimientos estaban alterándome—Aún creyendo que no quiso hacerlo, es obvio simplemente al verlo ¿Qué edad tiene?

Cerré los ojos al sentir una punzada en mi corazón, sabía a lo que quería llegar.

—32—Musité.

—Takahashi tiene 22, además.. físicamente hablando ¿Cuánto mides?

—1.85—Baje la mirada, escuche hojeando algunos documentos, lo más seguro buscando su altura—¡Él 1.70!

—¿Comprende mi punto?—Dijo calmadamente.

—He estado con él 4 años, siempre lo he cuidado.

—Con el tiempo se forma confianza y la confianza se transforma en desinterés.

—¡Misaki jamás me dejará de importar!

Carraspeo la garganta y me lanzo una mirada con su respuesta a mi comentario, una respuesta que no quería oir y que al parecer él se apiado de mí.

_Si te importaba tanto ¿Por qué dejaste que pasara?_

Baje la mirada por completo y suspiré por completo.

—Takahashi-kun no me dejará proceder a nada más, él toma la decisión, pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de un paciente—Apreté mis puños de nuevo apretando la mandíbula, yo jamás.. lo pondría en peligro, menos arriesgar su vida—Vendrán cada 2 días para revisar sus equimosis.. moretones, ya le he hecho un chequeo así que revisaré que no salgan nuevas.

Suspiré con fuerza y baje la mirada, esa medida impuesta era porque no podía poner cargos hacía mí, yo no podía hacer más para demostrar lo contrario.

Asentí levantándome de mi asiento para salir del consultorio.

Nada más cerré la puerta y sentí como me jalaron la muñeca de la camisa, yo deshice el agarre para tomar su mano.

—Ya paso lo malo…—Dije al sentir como reafirmaba el agarre.

—Usagi—Lo miré, se encontraba cabizbajo con el cabello cubriéndole sus ojos—No quería causarte problemas.

—Misaki soy yo el que debería decirte eso—Sin pensarlo demasiado me acerqué y lo coloqué en mi pecho con suavidad.

—Hay gente..

—Sólo…un momento—Suspiré para luego soltarlo, puso una ligera sonrisa.

—Vamos a la casa.

—Si.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos en la tranquilidad del departamento, parecía que la tensión de hace unos segundo no existía, al menos en el ambiente, para mí era la misma desde que desperté.

Misaki estaba en la sala mirando unos apuntes de la escuela, mientras que yo estaba tomando una taza de café mirando la televisión o al menos fingiendo que la miraba, porque aún no podía sacarme de mi cabeza todas esas palabras.

Entre mis pensamientos podía observar de soslayo como mi inquilino me miraba por unos segundos y devolvía la mirada a sus apuntes, cuando pasó por 5ta vez decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Pasa algo?—Le pregunte dejando la taza en la mesa.

—N..No..

—Te noto.. ansioso.

—Bueno…—Devolvió la mirada a los apuntes—Es que… ocupo un favor—Dijo mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

—Está bien—Dije sin comprender a que se debía ese nerviosismo—¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno… Bueno…—Apretó las hojas de su mano a lo que yo se las quite para evitar maltratarlas que sin intensión lo había dejado sin nada para esconderse provocándole un ligero shock.

_Buena jugada. _Pensé.

—Eh…—Miró hacía el piso— El doctor dijo.. que ocupaba masajear los moretones con suavidad con cualquier crema que tenga… No tengo mucho problema pero… ocupo ayuda para los lugares que no alcanzo.

Le sonreí, siempre tan lindo— Te ayudaré.

—¿Tienes tiempo…?—Musitó tímidamente.

—Para ti, el que sea.

Normalmente lo cargaría al cuarto pero, en ese momento lo menos que deseaba era lastimarlo.

—Vamos a mi cuarto—Le acaricié su cabellera castaña, me miró unos segundos y asintió.

.

.

Me dio una crema de esas que Takahiro le había dado hace mucho tiempo, me miró y oculto la mirada.

—Recuerda que se mira muy aparatoso—Me dio la espalda mientras se desvestía al menos de las prendas de arriba.

—Seré cuidadoso de igual manera.

Se quito el pantalón dubitativamente y se acostó casi de inmediato. Mirarlo era casi una tortura, sabe que yo hice todo eso, era demasiado, sin la ropa podía ver lo mucho que era el daño.

_¿Realmente había sido yo?_

—Usagi-san…—Dijo al notar que me había quedado estático.

—Si.. ya voy..

Me acerqué al filo de la cama y puse algo de crema en mis dedos, puse con delicadeza mis dedos sobre su espalda curiosamente sin causar algún sobresalto.

—Me avisas si duele.

—S..si..

Lo hice con suma suavidad rodeándolo, delimitando los bordes y masajeando el centro de cada moretón.

_¿Esto servirá de alguna manera?_

El cuerpo de Misaki me encantaba pero verlo de esa manera… Me hacía sentir enfermo y enojado conmigo, lanzó un pequeño suspiro mientras tocaba su espalda baja, luego pase a sus brazos, me estremeció la suavidad, que aunque no era la primera vez que la sentía me deleitaba, sólo que ahora me asustaba.

_¿Siempre fue así de delicado?_

Justo cuando terminé toda su espalda que me había tomado más tiempo del que pensé, me pregunté si también debía hacerlo con lo que se escondía bajo el pantalón.

—Misaki—Le llamé pero no obtuve respuesta, me acosté a su lado y le acaricié el cabello—Mi-sa-ki~—De nuevo sin respuesta. Sonreí y me levanté.

_Se quedó dormido._

Me quedé un momento pensando y decidí continuar, mejor dormido. En las piernas no tenía tantos como pensé, sólo tenía algunos en los muslos pero las pantorrillas las tenía limpias por completo.

Tomé un poco más de crema y los masajee con cuidado, repitiendo el mismo proceso con los de arriba.

—Humm~—Escuché mientras se removía un poco, trague saliva conteniéndome, enfocándome en los moretones en lo que le había causado, grande fue mi sorpresa que mientras más iba subiendo algunos de ellos estaban debajo de su bóxer y dejando salir poco. Suspiré mientras le bajaba la ropa interior, tomé algo más de crema y continué.

Después de acabar con absolutamente todos los moretones, volví a colocar todas su ropa interior, me senté a su lado y suspiré con fuerza, definitivamente esto era llevar al límite mi autocontrol, pero… todo eso era necesario, yo lo amaba y lo único para lo que existo es protegerlo con mi vida. Me acosté a su lado mirando como algunos mechones caían desacomodadamente en la frente.

Me acerqué con lentitud cerrando los ojos cuando sentí el contacto de mis labios sobre los suyos, concluí el contacto y lo abracé con delicadeza.

_Misaki… Te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te lastime… Incluyéndome._

**Sé que es tarde, pero no había tenido mucha inspiración :c espero que les haya gustado y procuraré actualizar pronto.**

**¿Reviews?**

**C:**


End file.
